Un regalo especial
by sirem
Summary: Harry no sabe qué comprarle a Draco. Regalo para el cumpleaños de Inefable.


**Título**:UN REGALO ESPECIAL

**Autor: **Sirem

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Beta: **Nande

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Aconsejado:** TP

**Advertencias: **¿un poco fluffy?

**Comentario: **Éste es un regalo muy, muy atrasado para el cumpleaños de Inefable. No podía dejar de regalarla algo por su dedicación, su trabajo en el foro y su simpatía, pero me atrasé un mesecito de nada...

**Resumen:**Harry no sabe qué regalarle a Draco.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni situaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen a J K Rowling-

Era el peor día de su vida. Odiaba comprar regalos para Draco.

No era porque él le dijese algo cuando se los entregaba, siempre le daba las gracias con una sonrisa, pero Harry conocía perfectamente a su novio, y sabía cuándo le había gustado y cuándo no. Y la verdad, le encantaba provocar esa chispa en sus ojos el recibir un regalo de su agrado, cuando la cara se le iluminaba como desde dentro y parecía que sus pupilas se convertían en chispitas de plata.

Al principio había sido relativamente fácil; un anillo de oro, un amuleto de protección milenario, un cuadro del excelente pintor mágico Meríades, esas vacaciones a París...

Pero su chico era exigente, y detestaba las repeticiones.

Cuando se agotó su repertorio de regalos caros y exclusivos, se decantó por los eróticos y personales; una noche en un club de sadomasoquismo, con Harry como esclavo único de Draco, un juego completo de consoladores de cristal, el juego de Sortilegios Weasley, ese con las pócimas fascinantes... Harry se medio empalmó al recordar los buenos momentos que les habían proporcionado esos regalos, a los dos.

Pero la última vez, la de los disfraces eróticos, ya no logró despertar la chispa de la ilusión en Draco, él ya se lo esperaba.

Había agotado su repertorio de regalos románticos, y a Draco ya no le sorprendían los regalos eróticos, aunque disfrutasen de ellos tanto o más que antes.

Probó a preguntar a sus amigos.

Ginny le dijo que lo mejor era algo caro. _¡Qué lista!_

Neville le aconsejó un regalo erótico. _Ya, claro._

Luna... No estaba muy seguro de qué le dijo Luna, pero seguro que a Draco no le gustarían unos _wirfingos_, fuesen lo que fuesen...

Ron le aconsejó que le regalase un iPhone. Le ignoró. Sabía que su amigo tenía una obsesión poco sana por los productos muggles; cualquier cosa que fuese electrónica aparecía tarde o temprano en sus manos. Pero Draco no adoraba la tecnología como su amigo; sí, no mataba a los muggles, ni hablaba mal de ellos o de sus hijos magos, incluso una vez reconoció que eso de _Intesnet _no era tan mala idea, pero de ahí a iluminarle la sonrisa con un regalo muggle...

Hermione le aconsejó libros. No sería tan mala idea, si no fuera por la obsesión de su amante por comprarse cualquier libro que le interesaba, aunque fuese un poco, nada más salir la primera edición.

Incluso se atrevió a preguntar a Narcisa, pero solo le dijo que las esposas de los Malfoy aprendían a comprar sus propios regalos.

Pasó brevemente por su mente la idea de la ropa, pero fue rápidamente descartada. Draco le mataría si intentaba vestirle, seguro que elegiría algo inapropiado, demasiado vulgar o fuera de moda.

¡Y hoy era el último día! Mañana era el cumpleaños de Draco y no sabía qué comprarle.

Recorría con desesperación las mejores tiendas del mundo mágico, revisando las opciones que ya había descartado. Se cruzó con un par de compañeros del trabajo, que casi le detienen por pensar que estaba loco.

Y entonces encontró la tienda. Sabía que estaba allí, era uno de esos datos que su mente había registrado sin darle importancia, porque a él no le gustaba la música. Bueno, oía canciones, sabía que el rock le gustaba bastante y detestaba los ritmos de las discotecas, pero no _entendía_ de música.

Su novio no solo entendía, sino que, por un comentario perdido que había oído de Narcisa, sabía tocar varios instrumentos, aunque nunca le había oído hacerlo y ni siquiera tenía alguno en casa. Draco tocaba el piano, el violín y el arpa, si no recordaba mal.

Entró en la tienda con una enorme sonrisa. No tardó demasiado en comprar el mejor violín, uno de un tal Stradivarius, un mago del siglo XVIII, uno de los pocos magos que permitió que los violines mágicos, con una sonoridad especial, llegasen hasta el mundo muggle y, a pesar de ello, tremendamente apreciado por los de su clase.

Le costó una fortuna, esperaba no haber sido engañado por el reputado vendedor.

Mucho más tranquilo, se fue a casa, encargando el envío del violín al día siguiente y guardando el agradable secreto en su interior. Estaba seguro de que iba a acertar.

El día siguiente comenzó bien, mucho mejor que el anterior. El polvo de la mañana fue relajado, cariñoso, pero muy, muy apasionado. Felicitó a Draco con un beso y le dijo que le daría esa misma noche su regalo. Notó en su mirada una chispa de anticipación erótica, como si supiese que la noche sería memorable. Y lo sería, aunque no por las razones que Draco pensaba.

La gran fiesta que Narcisa había organizado en el salón de baile de la Mansión Malfoy comenzaba a las seis de la tarde. Esa mañana Draco se dedicó a volar con la escoba. Él decía que lo hacía para mantenerse en forma, pero Harry ya llevaba muchos años con él, y sabía que lo hacía por nervios, por su impaciencia.

Con una sonrisa y sin contradecirle en ningún momento se dedicó a prepararse para esa noche. Que no le fuese a regalar algo sexual no significaba que no quisiese recibir su agradecimiento, así que probó ese producto para el cabello que Percy decía que hacía maravillas. Le costó el resto de la mañana eliminar cualquier vestigio de él, maldiciendo _al jodido pelirrojo_.

Agradeció que Draco preparase la comida sin decirle nada; con lo lento que era preparándose, estaba seguro que no le iba a ayudar nada con los platos después, así que por lo menos que cocinase.

Aparecieron a las seis en punto en la puerta, coincidiendo en ella con la mayoría de Slytherins invitados, sus maridos y sus esposas. Draco nunca le podría convencer de lo contrario; el sombrero miraba más tu puntualidad que tu astucia a la hora de colocarte en Slytherin. Estaba seguro que por eso él acabó en Gryffindor, totalmente seguro.

La fiesta fue un pequeño infierno para Harry, como todas las que ofrecía su suegra. Agradecía que al menos Dean se hubiese casado con Astoria Greengrass, eso le evitaba estar totalmente solo rodeado de serpientes. Porque eso era lo más divertido, su ahijado Teddy, que también asistía a la fiesta, no había entrado en Hogwarts, pero todas los indicios indicaban que acabaría allí.

Sonrió ante los comentarios irónicos de los Slytherin, agradeció sinceramente la hospitalidad de su suegra, y acorraló a Draco en un rincón para meterle mano. Una fiesta típica.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, pasadas las nueve de la noche, Harry estaba muy caliente. Draco se había portado mal e iba a castigarle, se lo había prometido en el cuarto de los jarrones, cuando reconoció que había coqueteado un poco con Blaise, su primer novio. Harry odiaba a Blaise. De hecho, cada vez que alguien le mencionaba, su mirada se oscurecía y sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea y notaba al monstruo de su pecho arañar sus tripas.

Sabía que esa noche iban a tener sexo, pero le daba la sensación de que aun quedaba mucho. Primero le tenía que dar el regalo, y luego recrearse en la ilusión de su novio. Bueno, no lo iba a pasar mal, precisamente, pensaba mientras iba a por el violín, que había llegado mientras estaban en la fiesta.

Cuando regresó al salón, Draco había preparado dos copas, una de Brandy para él, y otra de whisky para Harry, y esperaba impaciente su regalo delante del sofá.

― Toma, espero que te guste.

Con una sonrisa le entregó el paquete, astutamenteenvuelto para que no revelase su contenido antes de abrirlo, y esperó que lo desenvolviese.

Se esperaba que Draco se emocionase. Que gritase de alegría, incluso, pero no se esperaba esa reacción.

Primero, se ilusionó, sus ojos se volvieron chispitas de plata, su cara se iluminó. Pero tras un breve segundo de alegría, su rostro se ensombreció, y sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto de dolor.

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotado, y silenciosamente comenzó a llorar.

Harry se asustó mucho. Solo había visto llorar a Draco tres veces. Una fue en el colegio, y prefiere no acordarse de ella. Otra fue en su juicio, y prefiere olvidarse también, y otra fue cuando se enteró de que su padre había muerto.

Se acercó a él y le abrazó con cariño. Draco no le devolvió el abrazo, en su lugar, estrechaba entre los brazos el precioso Stradivarius, con cuidado, casi con ternura.

― Draco, ¿qué pasa?

― Era de mi padre.

― ¿Qué?

― Él me enseño a tocarlo. El piano, con mi madre; el violín, con él; el arpa, con la abuela. Dos veces a la semana.

― Lo siento Draco, no lo sabía. ― Harry estrechó el abrazo, incapaz de encontrar otra manera de consolarlo.

Casi silenciosamente, continuó llorando sobre el hombro de Harry al tiempo que acariciaba su violín. Harry le levantó en brazos y lo subió a sus rodillas, haciendo que se acurrucase aun más contra su pecho, y le meció susurrándole palabras delicadas.

Poco a poco, Draco fue silenciando sus sollozos, y simplemente miraba el violín, pasando sus manos por la superficie con cuidado. Lentamente, se puso en pie, alcanzó el arco que estaba en el fondo de la funda del violín y comenzó a tocar.

Harry no sabía mucho de música. Pero sabía perfectamente cuando algo le gustaba. Y ver a Draco tocar así no solo le gustaba, sino que hacía que dentro de él algo se retorciese. Cuando acabó y bajó los brazos, Draco sonreía, los ojos brillantes, como dos pedacitos de plata en el fondo de un río, la cara iluminada con algo más que la ilusión, con algo parecido a lo que Harry sentía.

Y sonrió diciendo:

― Gracias.

Y Harry supo que al final sí había encontrado el regalo adecuado.


End file.
